


Il faut dépasser toutes les limites

by owlaholic68



Series: New Vegas Blues [6]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fainting, Injury, Old World Blues, Robo-scorpions - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlaholic68/pseuds/owlaholic68
Summary: La seule constante dans la vie : la mort, les taxes, et le Mojave.





	Il faut dépasser toutes les limites

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Push past every barrier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908386) by [owlaholic68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlaholic68/pseuds/owlaholic68)



> English translation [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908386)

Quand on a fini, il reste toujours le désert. 

 Si on regarde le Mojave d’une grande hauteur, quelquefois on ne voit que les lumières du Strip, les lanternes et les espoirs de l’humanité. Mais si tout cela est éteint, rien ne reste.

Sauf le désert. La seule constante dans la vie : la mort, les taxes, et le Mojave. Même quand Lynn ne peut pas le voir, il reste. Elle le sait. Depuis trois jours, elle ne peut rien voir du monde en dehors de ce maudit cratère.

 _Trois jours, pas vrai ?_ Lynn pense. Elle fronce les sourcils, regardant autour d’une colonne hexagonale. _Ca me semble plus long que trois jours. Peu importe._ Elle jette un coup d’œil à la carte de son Pip-Boy : un peu plus à l’ouest, une petite flèche marque l’emplacement d’un objectif.

Sur une falaise devant elle, caché par les colonnes imposantes, une parabole énorme affiche les lettres en bleu étincelant : X-13. Au-delà, dans le complexe qui se trouve en bas, une pièce importante de la quête se cache. Mais maintenant, ça ne s’intéresse pas.

Lynn marche vers son but, accroupi avec les jambes titubantes (toujours comme ça maintenant, il faut qu’elle dorme plus. Ou même dormir du tout, ce serait un bon début). Le vent froid chuchote à travers le haut de sa (fausse) colonne vertébrale, la partie exposé de son cou. Lynn frissonne. Elle regarde tout autour, tendant l’oreille pour saisir chaque bruit anormal, chaque indication d’une présence hostile.

Les pas sur métal : c’est le bruit qu’elle fait elle-même.  Le sifflement du vent entre les piliers et tuyaux interminables. Le _clic clic clic_ faible des roboscorpions : un souci pour plus tard. _Si Mobius ne me parle pas, ce n’est pas un danger imminent. Cette scientifique est assez dingue qu’il ne peut pas manquer l’occasion de se vanter de son victoire imaginaire._ Si préoccupé avec ce problème-là, elle en rate un autre.

Une cascabelle. Lynn ne bouge plus, mais c’est déjà trop tard. Elle sursaute, dégainant son hache protonique, en essayant de la balancer vers un Croc. Mais le monstre est trop vite. Il cherche à mordre son bras, aboyant sans cesse. Elle donne un fort coup de pied dans sa tête et le frappe avec son hache lumineuse. Il gémit et se replie un pas.

Lynn hurle et elle presque laisse tombe son arme. Un deuxième Croc s’attache à sa jambe gauche, ses canines enfoncées atrocement dans sa chair. Elle crie encore en frappant l’autre Croc, qui agite sa tête de va-et-vient. Une petite lumière rouge s’allume sur son Pip-Boy : un signal d’une blessure grave. Elle frappe encore et encore. Finalement, les deux Crocs sont morts, allongés sur le sol rocheux.

Elle plante un Stimpack dans sa jambe, les larmes aux yeux. Lynn grogne. _Va te faire foutre, Borous. ‘Oh, mais c’est surement une bonne idée d’expérimenter avec l’ADN des créatures extrêmement dangereuses ! Oui, et je vais laisser la cage proverbiale ouverte aussi !’_

« Allez, mes puissants robo-scorpions ! » Comme cette journée ne pouvait pas empirer, une petite horde de robots approche, essayant de lui tirer avec leurs lasers. Mobius lui parle d’un haut-parleur quelque part, elle ignore où.

« Rampez à la recherche d’intelligence. Et puis… » Lynn tue quelques-uns, mais il y en a plus qui rapidement arrive. Trop, trop, trop d’ennemis.

« Piquez cette intelligence dans le nom de Mobius, oui… » Lynn crie encore, la peau de son bras droit brulée par un laser. Son hache tombe. Un robo-scorpion saute vers elle, et elle essaye de se calmer, de respirer plus lentement (ou même respirer du tout, ce serait un bon début). Lynn cogne la bête métallique avec ses mains nues, et quelque chose se casse, dans la machine ainsi que dans sa main. Elle fait une grimace et cogne encore une fois. Les lasers brulent son dos, mais elle ne le fait plus attention. Le robo-scorpion laisse sortir la fumée. Elle essaye de reculer, d’éviter l’explosion inévitable, mais les autres ennemis la bloque. Elle lève un bras devant son visage et ferme ses yeux.

« Oui, » Mobius finit, « piquez-la. » 

Elle halète, déjà plantant un Stim dans son torse avec les doigts saignants. Plusieurs lumières rouges clignotent sur son Pip-Boy, et le Stimpack n’a eu aucun effet sur les blessures internes qu’elle a subis.

Il reste deux robo-scorpions hostiles devant elle. Lynn boite à reculons avec la réalisation qu’elle n’a pas d’arme. Mais quoi faire ? Abattre aux mains nues, c’est fou. Mais elle ne peut pas courir dans son état. Les robots avancent. Lynn recule, ses poumons convulsant avec une douleur vive. Elle fuit peu à peu en évitant les fichus lasers et pinces.

Du coin de l’œil, elle voit quelque chose. Elle tourne. C’est une antenne orange, et puis une autre, puis une longue ligne des antennes bulbeuses. Le périmètre.

Elle voit le désert.

Pour la première fois, elle l’aime. Le Mojave ne symbolise plus une terre désolée. Avant, le désert était toujours trop chaud, trop vide, trop terrifiant. Mais après trois jours sans même un aperçu, elle l’aime. Et elle désire y être là,  à tel point que l’envie lui fait souffrir.

 _Ça existe toujours ?_ Sans réaliser, elle approche la limite. _Je l’ai déjà oublié._ Lynn avance un pas, puis un autre. Elle commence à avoir mal à la tête. Tout se brouille. _C’est beau. Magnifique. Formidable._ Elle rapidement cligne des yeux. _Pourquoi est-ce que je n’ai jamais remarqué ?_ Elle a un bourdonnement de l’oreille, et elle ne peut plus entendre les robo-scorpions.

 _« N’essayez pas de franchir la limite du périmètre du cratère, »_ le Think Tank l’a averti. _« Tu seras téléporté directement au Cloaque. »_

En temps normal, un inconvénient. Mais dans cette situation, une bénédiction.

Lynn se force à avancer, pas à pas, vers l’image séduisant qui devient flou. Elle perd son équilibre et tombe aux genoux, ses paupières lourdes fermant lentement. La dernière chose qu’elle voit avant de perdre connaissance, c’est le lever du soleil orange sur une étendue éternelle. 

Elle se réveille au balcon du Cloaque, le métal froid sous la joue, un champ de force bleu devant ses yeux. Elle se lève avec difficulté. Un de ses mains utilise la balustrade pour rester debout, l’autre tend et touche le champ de force.

 _La liberté,_ elle pense, ne faisant pas attention aux alarmes médicales de son Pip-Boy, _J’y rentrai un jour, je le promis._ Elle entre le Cloaque et boite à l’Auto-Doc.

Et le désert reste. En dehors de cet Auto-Doc, ce dôme, ce cratère, il reste.

**Author's Note:**

> Le francais n'est pas ma langue natale, donc si vous voyez des erreurs, dites-moi!
> 
> J'ai un compte Tumblr [ici,](https://owlaholic68.tumblr.com/) si vous voudriez parler des jeux Fallout en francais!


End file.
